1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixture, a fixing assembly, and a fixation method each for fixing, to a base member, a power line connected to a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an in-vehicle rotary electric machine provided in an electrically driven vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. A power line for supplying an electric power from a power source is connected to such a rotary electric machine. Generally, one end of the power line is connected to a stator coil, and the other end of the power line is connected to a terminal block attached to a motor case. Further, in most cases, a power-line-side terminal is attached to the other end of the power line, and the power-line-side terminal is fastened, by a bolt, to a bus bar provided in the terminal block.
Here, in a case of a rotary electric machine including a three-phase stator coil like a three-phase motor, power lines are provided for three phases, namely, three power lines are provided. In order to fix relative positions of the three power lines, it has been conventionally proposed to use a member (a holding jig) for holding the three power lines (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-128095 (JP 2014-128095 A)). When a relative positional relationship between the three power lines is fixed with the use of such a holding jig, it is possible to reduce troubles of positioning the power lines.